Segunda Generación: Estrellas en el Desierto
by Jillian90
Summary: DH spoilers **** Antes y después del epilogo de Harry Potter. Una serie de desapariciones han consternado al equipo de Aurores, existirá alguna relación entre los expedientes y el tiempo? Teddy & Lily
1. Deslumbrado

N/A: Empecé hace unas semanas a escribir un fanfic en inglés, cuando me di cuenta que realmente hay pocos fanfics de esta pareja en español. Y como mi lengua materna es el español, decidí terminar de escribir este fic en español y ya en dado caso traducirlo.

**Harry Potter no me pertenece como ninguna de sus criaturas o personajes.**

**Solo soy una seguidora de la historia desde sus inicios. Y aquí en este fic continuo la historia, como yo creo que sería.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1. deslumbrado

Eran inicios de verano; el sol era constante y se le veía alto en el cielo, a veces se sentía una brisa tímida que soplaba silenciosamente, a penas alcanzando a mover el pasto, las flores o las hojas de los árboles las cuales se movían con un pequeño tintineo como una brillante melodía. Más allá de donde tus ojos podían percibir el horizonte amarillo conformado de flores se volvía uno con el cielo azul.

Y después de unos minutos cuando el sol estaba en su cenit, el viento se volvía más constante, obligando a las flores a bailar con él, casi podías escucharlas hablar.

Y de pronto un chillido desgarro toda calma. Un grito agudo, que permaneció en el aire un segundo antes de que este se lo llevará junto con los pétalos de las flores.

Un hombre saco su varita tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permitieron, y de donde leía tranquilamente salió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa, hacia el sol, hacia donde susurraba el viento que había vuelto a bailar con las flores, llevándose el grito.

El miedo se podía leer en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, las comisuras de sus parpados ahora con arrugas estaban tensos ante lo que podía ser. Su corazón palpitaba como si quisiera saltar de su pecho en ese mismo momento, y llegar antes que el resto de él.

Dándole la vuelta a la casa, hacia el horizonte amarillo infinito se detuvo unos segundos, con el corazón en la mano. Y ahora que se había detenido sopló una brisa más intensa que todas las anteriores, que le acaricio el cabello y las orejas, distrayéndolo por un momento, suficiente para que dejara de sentir sus latidos en la cabeza; empezó a escuchar.

Se encontraba frente a un sauce que se había plantado unos años atrás cuando se habían mudado. No era hace tanto tiempo, pero uno al verlo creería que era mucho más.

Frente al hombre habían tres niños. Dos se encontraban sentados en el piso, mientras otro, que era unos años mayor volaba no a mucha altura, sobre su escoba haciendo trucos dando saltos, fingiendo que caía para levantarse y salir volando nuevamente. Una pequeña pelirroja se cubría la boca y gritaba cada vez que creía que este iba a caer y después se ahogaba en risas.

Su otro hermano junto a ella la veía divertido.

El hombre de las gafas plateadas sonreía ahora, había dejado atrás el miedo que le prohibía hablar o emitir algún sonido. Era la infancia que el nunca había tenido y jamás soñó que pudiera tener.

"Papiiiiii" gritó la pequeña pelirroja haciendo que éste se sobresalte "Ven a ver a James! Esta haciendo trucos!"

El hombre que vivió se acerco a ellos, y mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención, haciéndolo sonreír aun más divertidamente "Mira papá" continuó la niña "Mira que hizo Al, le dije que quería tener mi cabello azul como Teddy, y mira lo hizo azul!"

"Bueno, solo la mitad" agregó el niño. Y era cierto solo una parte de su roja cabellera era ahora azul.

"Lily, mamá esta adentro, por qué no vas a buscarla para que te vea?"

Dicho esto la niña corrió dando tropezones hasta la casa. Harry se volvió hacia sus hijos y dijo mirando a Albus que estaba sentado en el piso observando a su hermano "Al, por qué no vas por las escobas, y jugamos un partido de Quidditch contra tu hermano?" El niño sonrió y corrió hasta la casa mientras su hermano protestaba que dos contra uno no era justo.

Unos minutos después Albus regresó seguido de Ginny y Lily, quien venía muy entusiasmada sosteniendo un tazón lleno de galletas.

El partido duro una media hora y parecía como si Lily se hubiera gastado la voz echándole porras a sus dos hermanos. Cuando por fin terminaron y se bajaron de las escobas estaban cubiertos de tierra y cansados.

"Vamos chicos, a bañarse y a dormir" dijo Ginny a pesar los reproches "Vamos, recuerden que mañana es cumpleaños de Hugo"

Lily corrió hacia la casa seguida de Albus que trataba de alcanzarla, y cuando James se preparaba para correr detrás de ellos Ginny se acercó para susurrarle al oído "Vamos, ve a dormir, necesitas toda tu energía para que mañana le ganemos a tu papá en Quidditch" Este sonrió y corrió a la casa.

Una hora más tarde la casa estaba sumergida de nuevo en ese silencio, ahora la luna ocupaba el lugar del sol, pero aun se podía escuchar el tintineo del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles y las flores.

Harry abrazaba a Ginny fuertemente mientras olía su cabello y le daba besos en la frente.

"No puedo creer que crezcan tan rápido" dijo este "Pronto estarán todos en Hogwards"

"James es el único que entrará a Hogwards este Septiembre, y a Albus aun le hace falta un año" Ginny sonrió "bueno… y Lily esta atascada con nosotros un tiempo más"

"Lo sé, pero… un día seremos demasiado viejos para ellos, dejaremos de hacerles falta y empezarán a salir y …"

"Harry!" dijo Ginny dándole un suave golpe en el brazo "Es muy pronto para eso; ellos siempre nos querrán y nos necesitarán aunque no lo admitan en público. Te aman, tanto como nosotros a ellos"

Harry sonrió y la besó, siguieron platicando por unos minutos hasta que quedaron dormidos.

Ya avanzada la noche cuando lo único que podía oírse era el viento rozando las ventanas, una voz temblorosa despertó a Ginny.

"Qué pasa Albus?" susurró tratando de no despertar a Harry

"Tuve una pesadilla" dijo este con la voz entrecortada

Harry suspiró y entonces abrió los ojos, volteando a ver a su hijo. "Ven" susurro mientras se hacia a un lado y levantaba la sabana en un espacio entre el y Ginny.

"James se va a burlar de mi" dijo éste con un hilo de voz

"Todo mundo tiene pesadillas Al, no tienes que sentirte mal, ni dejar que nadie te avergüence por eso" dijo Harry

"Hasta tu?" pregunto Albus tímidamente

"Hasta yo"

Albus se quedo ahí parado un momento más, y luego se subió a la cama quedando dormido al poco tiempo. Ginny tenía razón, todavía lo necesitaban…


	2. A través de la ventana

**Capítulo 2. A través de la ventana**

La primera vez que ella escapo de la escuela tenía once años y llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts; pocos días antes había sido su cumpleaños, fue entonces cuando le había robado el mapa del merodeador a su hermano para conocer los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts, devolviéndolo después.

Aunque Lily siempre había sido muy familiar, había contado los meses faltantes desde que Albus había entrado a Hogwarts para que ella entrará.

El gran salón habría estado lleno de nuevas caras, algunas pequeñas y nerviosas con ojos tintineantes esperando a ser llamadas por el sombrero seleccionador, entonces se habría escuchado Lily Luna Potter, y varias caras curiosas habrían volteado a ver a la única hija de la leyenda, se habría parado sin titubear, con una sonrisa perlada habría tomado asiento, y después los leones de Hogwarts estarían aplaudiendo. Ella correría de regreso a sentarse junto a su primo Hugo y otros amigos que ya había hecho.

El primer mes se habría pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, yendo a clases, conociendo a sus nuevos maestros.

Una mañana a finales del mes de octubre unos días próximos a Halloween, Lily había empezado con la asignatura de Pociones en la cual se había demostrado talentosa, posteriormente tenía clase de vuelo que tampoco era la excepción, para terminar con historia de la magia. Mientras ésta se dirigía al gran salón para comer alguien grito a su espalda.

"Lily!" reconoció la voz de Hugo, quien venía corriendo hacía ella "Algo le pasa a Aurora".

Cuando Lily llegó, Albus estaba ahí también junto con Rose, quienes observaban a Aurora que estaba ahora en el piso, ella se aproximo hasta ellos abriendo espacio con sus brazos.

Aurora estaba fría y no se movía, hacía demasiado rato en que algo de lo que hiciera hubiese funcionado. Lily se agachó y la sujeto abrazándola al pecho. "Simplemente la vimos caer del cielo Lils, lo siento" exclamo Rose.

Lily no dijo nada y salió corriendo de ahí con su lechuza abrazada, a pesar de que su hermano le gritó para que regresará, ella desapareció entre una multitud de alumnos.

Corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato, para luego escabullirse por el túnel que la llevaría a Hogsmade. Y cuando llegó tomo un puñado de polvos flu y viajo hasta su casa.

El Ministerio de Magia tenía diversas modificaciones en la actualidad comparado con su apariencia en el pasado.

Muchas leyes se habían hecho más estrictas y otras menos exigentes desde que Harry se había vuelto ministro.

Se encontraba en ese momento en su oficina revisando una serie de pruebas realizadas por los aurores en entrenamiento, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Ésta se abrió lentamente y dejo asomar una respingada nariz y una mujer bajita y menuda entro por ella.

Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y gafas delgadas al final de su nariz, se llamaba Hemma Hopkirk y era la encargada del departamento del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia que investigaba los casos en los que los menores utilizaban la magia en lugares en los que no se les permitía.

"Ministro" susurró la mujer, mientras miraba a los otros presentes en la sala comos si tratará de pedirles que salieran con la mirada.

"Esta bien Hemma" murmuro Harry mientras volteaba a ver a Ron quien se encontraba a un lado suyo, también estaba ahí Teddy quien se estaba entrenando para ser auror y hasta unos minutos antes estaba siendo informado de cuál sería su siguiente prueba.

"Oh claro claro" susurro Hemma mientras sus manos temblorosas sujetaban un papel "Estaba en la oficina revisando los casos de menores que han inquebrantado la ley por usar magia y… Es raro porque es temporada de clase y normalmente no recibimos casos"

Harry y Ron la miraban con curiosidad. Desde que Harry había tomado el puesto como Ministro había tratado de que cada departamento estuviese más conectado entre sí, y que no se necesitará tanta burocracia para llevar a cabo las cosas, sin embargo le extrañaba que Hopkrik acudiera a él por un caso menor.

"Oh sí. Bueno, hace unos momentos me llego un nuevo caso, pensé que era un error pero lo revisé de nuevo y…" Harry la cuestionó con la mirada obligándola a continuar "Oh sí, se trata de su hija, señor"

"Qué? Ella esta en Hogwarts" intervino Ron, Teddy quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen se aproximo hasta dónde estaba su padrino.

"No entiendo Hemma" musitó Harry que fue lo único que pudo decir

"Sí, bueno, nos llego que se ha movido a través de polvos flu, desde Hogsmade hasta el Valle de Godric y después realizo un encantamiento. Íbamos a mandar a alguien del departamento a revisar qué es lo que pasa, sabemos que usted vive por ahí, queríamos consultarlo con usted antes, si le parece?"

Harry se quedo mirando a algún punto que Hemma Hopkrik no podía distinguir; deseaba ir él mismo y descubrir que es lo que ocurría pero sabía que eso sería ir demasiado sobre la ley. Se quedo pensando unos minutos, mientas Hemma levantaba las cejas.

"Yo podría ir también, digo antes de…" dijo Teddy de pronto haciendo que tanto Harry como Ron lo voltearán a ver.

Harry pensó en silencio durante unos instantes y dijo "Sí, estaría bien, podrías traerla aquí Teddy? Estoy seguro de que tendrá una buena explicación."

Teddy asintió y salio de la sala seguido por Hemma quién le daría unas indicaciones pues tenía que llevarle la carta a Lily de que había infringido la ley.

Para cuando Teddy llego al Valle de Godric ya había pasado una hora desde que había llegado el dato al ministerio. Camino entre las casas hasta llegar a la casa de su padrino, y entro para irse hasta el patio trasero, donde justo detrás del sauce vio una pequeña figura acostada en la tierra. Era Lily, lo sabía aunque no podía verle el rostro. Saco su varita y corrió hasta ella.

Lily escucho pasos detrás de ella y se volteo cuando Teddy estaba a un metro de distancia, tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, tenía las manos cubiertas de tierra, y giro con sus tobillos para ponerse de pie, mientras Teddy le extendía la mano.

"Lil" susurro, a la vez que ella se tiraba a sus brazos sollozando "Has activado el rastreo de menores, por qué no estas en Hogwarts, qué pasa?"

Lily se separo de él tratando de contener las lágrimas, y cuando lo hizo fue cuando éste se dio cuenta del montículo de tierra irregular que estaba bajo del sauce, tenía unas pequeñas letras y flores.

"Aurora murió" dijo Lily

Teddy la miró con ternura; recordaba cuando habían ido a comprar a Aurora, porque él estaba en séptimo curso, habían ido a conseguir una lechuza para James, y ella había insistido en tener una lechuza y sus padres le habían comprado a Aurora, para que pudiese escribirle cartas a James, aunque esa era una mala excusa.

"Esta bien" dijo este mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda "Tenemos que ir al ministerio Lil, son las reglas, además debes volver a Hogwarts, ven"

Lily asintió en silencio, mientras se despedía de Aurora.

Cuando Teddy llegó, se fue directo a la oficina de Harry para dejarle a Lily.

"Gracias Teddy" exclamo este mientras observaba a Lily. La miro de manera dura, aunque sentía un gran alivio en su corazón de que todo estuviese bien. Se quedo callado viéndola unos instantes y ésta corrió para abrazarlo y explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

"La próxima vez mándanos una carta o dile algo a tus hermanos, pero no vuelvas a escaparte así, por favor" le explico Harry mientras la abrazaba "Cuando llegue a casa le dejaré algo a Aurora, pero debes volver a Hogwarts"

Movía los pies nerviosamente mientras veía a los transeúntes pasar detrás de la ventana; los miraba con curiosidad, siempre de prisa y mirando el reloj, le gustaba como se veían algunos y le divertía inventarse sus vidas en su cabeza. Se acerco la taza de capuchino a la boca y le dio un sorbo, vainilla con canela, le encantaba el sabor.

Estaba recordando cuatro años atrás cuando se había escapado de Hogwarts para enterrar a su lechuza, había corrido hasta el lago y la había enterrado y Teddy la había encontrado ahí toda cubierta de lagrimas y tierra. Sonrió al ver la imagen de Teddy.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y deseo que todo fuese más fácil, deseo que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas como ella las había vuelto, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás, a perseguir las margaritas danzantes.

La silla de metal fría, y el bullicio de esa cafetería en el centro de Londres la sacaron de pronto de su ensimismamiento, para encontrarse de frente con un muchacho que trabajaba ahí que llevaba hablándole por unos minutos.

"Señorita, aquí esta la cuenta" repitió con un poco de fastidio. Lily lo miro, alto, delgado, ojos cansados; se imagino que tal ves era un estudiante como ella, unos años mayor, que estaba en eso que los muggles llaman universidad y que trabajaba en el café para tener dinero extra.

"Claro, claro, gracias" murmuro Lily, haciendo que el chico se alejará de ahí molesto.

Volvió a ver hacía la calle, el cielo se empezaba a tornar grisáceo como es común ahí; le encantaba escuchar la lluvia, la relajaba. Se sintió tonta y triste de pronto, e hizo una mueca para reprimir las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos azules. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, y dejo unas monedas en la mesa, y corrió hacía la puerta como si la persiguieran. Camino hasta la esquina pensando hacia donde ir o que lado tomar, se decidió por una calle en la que vio una ventana llena de flores rojas.

Comenzó a pensar en como había llegado hasta ahí, y en como había huido de nuevo, Terry, apretó los puños. Hasta hace unas horas se encontraba en la practica de Quidditch, se había pasado la noche preparando una serie de cosas cursis y que ahora consideraba _asquerosas_, para él. Iban a cumplir seis meses de estar juntos y a ella le parecía que ahora sí esta sería "la noche".

Esa no era la única razón por la que ese día estaba marcado en su calendario, también era importante porque comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch y tenían el primer partido con Slytherin. Eso era lo que hacía tan solo unas horas antes, se preparaba para el partido cuando paso a saludar a Teddy, colándose en la sala común de Ravenclaw con la capa invisible de su padre, cuando lo escucho. Terry se reía con otros amigos suyos mientras hablaba de ella. Se reía porque había estado con alguien más, y se reía porque ella era demasiado buena.

Desde un año antes que Lily había cumplido 14, había dejado de verse como una niña y empezado a verse como una mujer. Tenía el cabello rojo hasta la cintura, y unos ojos azules penetrantes, era inteligente, interesante, y tenía unos labios hermosos. Terry había sido entonces su primera relación seria. Y cuando escucho lo que este dijo quedo estupefacta, se quito la capa de pronto y le lanzo una maldición que le había hecho sangrar por la nariz y había huido, de nuevo, de ahí.

Había vuelto a ir a Hogsmade y de ahí había salido al ajetreado centro de Londres por el que ahora caminaba.

Escucho un estallido de pronto, volteando a ver hacia arriba vio como empezaban a caer sobre ella una estampida de gotas, sonrió para sí, y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia. Caminaba sin prisa observando su respiración alejarse de ella, hacia el frío. Camino durante horas, y cuando estaba cerca de la plaza observo el reloj, con ojos tristes se dio cuenta de que el partido ya habría terminado.

Tomo un camión y tomo un asiento de ventanilla, volviendo a ver a los transeúntes pasar una y otra vez. Después de una horas llego a el Valle de Godric, camino hasta su casa y vio encendidas las luces de la sala. Pensó en que sus padres estarían cenando ya.

Se paro sobre el tapete del pórtico y toco a la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver el par de ojos que le abrieron.

Teddy tenía veinticinco años y no lo había visto desde navidad (la anterior). Ahora era un auror consagrado, y para sorpresa suya seguía yendo a cenar a su casa entre semana. Lo vio dar un paso hacía atrás cuando la vio parada frente a él, completamente empapada, con sus cabellos rojos pegados a sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

"Lily!" fue lo único que pudo decir haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar.

"Qué?" pregunto una voz desde el interior y Ginny se asomó seguida de Harry.

Lily corrió hasta sus padres y los abrazó, dejándolos sorprendidos. "Los extrañaba" dijo, mientras estos miraban a Teddy igual de impresionados.

Ahora se encontraban los cuatro frente a un tazón de sopa caliente y pescado, Ginny había prendido la chimenea y las ventanas se habían empañado por el frío que hacía afuera.

Harry miraba a su hija quien comía en silencio. Ésta sintió la mirada de su padre y comenzó a hablar.

"Hoy era el primer partido contra Slytherin, espero que me perdonen por no haber ido"

Alzo la vista para ver a sus padres, sabía que merecían una explicación pero no se sentía cómoda dándola, por la naturaleza de esta.

"Tal vez deba irme" dijo entonces Teddy, obligando a Lily a voltear a verlo. No lo había visto en tanto tiempo, y le pidió con la mirada que por favor se quedase. Nadie dijo nada. Después empezaron a hablar del ministerio, y de varias pruebas que Teddy había tenido que hacer en algún momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ginny le pidió a Teddy que le ayudará a preparar la habitación de Lily mientras ella arreglaba todo en la cocina, dejándola a ésta en la sala con su padre.

"Recuerdas que me dijiste que sentías que Terry era un idiota?" dijo esta viendo a su padre "Pues tenías razón, lo es."

Harry miro a su hija lamentándose de que tuviera que pasar por eso. "Lily, la próxima vez…"

"Lo sé" se adelanto ella "Les avisaré cuando planee salir de Hogwarts."

La noche cayó rápidamente, volviendo las sombras plateadas de los árboles en figuras majestuosas. Hacía mucho frío, y Lily se asomo por su ventana y vislumbro una figura sentada a orillas del lago; tomo una manta y salió de la casa.

Llego hasta Teddy y le puso la manta alrededor de los hombros. Mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Victorie se casa este sábado" dijo obligando a Lily a recordar los tiempos cuando estos dos salían, sonrió en las viejas ideas que tenía de estos dos saliendo.

"Lo sé, irás? Nos ha pedido a mi y a Rose que seamos sus damas, que tonto" dijo esta

"Por qué tonto?" exclamo éste volteándola a ver

"Bueno porque, tiene muchas más amigas a quienes pedirles no? Tanto alboroto por una fiesta, siento que es estúpido y abrumador"

"No siempre pensabas eso" dijo a secas

Lily negó con la cabeza recordando la cursilería que estaba planeando para Terry hoy. "Piensas en ella mucho?" pregunto desviando esas ideas de su mente.

"Nahh. Digo, no me mal interpretes, la quiero, y fui feliz con ella, pero duro lo que tenía que durar, a veces, es demasiado caprichosa"

"Si…" susurro Lily "Entonces te veré en unos días"

"Me parece perfecto"

Lily sonrió de nuevo, mientras miraba hacía el cielo, la luna se veía más grande que nunca. "Hay chocolate a dentro, quieres?" pregunto. Teddy asintió con su cabeza y se puso de pie para extenderle una mano a Lily. Esta la tomo y ambos caminaron hacia la casa, sin soltarse de las manos.


	3. Sombras

Observaba el contagio de las risas y las felicitaciones con cada paso que daba al interior del Gran Salón, el jubilo de la llegada de las vacaciones se extendía por las cuatro casas. Lily sentía algunas miradas posarse sobre sus hombros y nuca mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de Griffindor, dónde un muchacho de cabellera azabache la veía sin perder el semblante.

"Hey" susurro éste cuando ella se sentó frente a él sujetándole la mano entre las suyas; preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien, la muchacha asintió, sonriendo tímidamente a la vez.

"Me ha llegado una carta de Vic" dijo "Ya están listos los vestidos, así que después de la siguiente clase Rose y yo daremos una vuelta por Londres"

"Encantada de perder clase? En quién te has convertido hermanita?" pregunto Albus con media sonrisa.

"Exactamente por eso puedo darme lujos de vez en cuando" agregó esta sonriendo también. "Oi!" un saludo se escucho a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon a ver. Su prima, Rose venía caminando por el pasillo y saludándolos con una mano, mientras que con otra sujetaba a Scorpious Malfoy por el brazo. Algunos Griffindors cercanos a ellos lo miraron con desagrado y otros ni se inmutaron en prestarle más atención, pues se sabía que el clan potter-weasley no hacía excepciones.

"Estas lista prima?" dijo Rose mientras pasaba una pierna por la silla y tomaba asiento al lado de Lily, pero ésta no le contesto, se había quedado helada.

Lily sentía como si mil abejas zumbaran en ese momento dentro de su cabeza, como su padre alguna vez bajo su insistencia le había descrito los dementores, esa frialdad que se apodera del estomago y sube hasta su garganta, obligándola a no pestañear y a permanecer inmóvil mientras toda la habitación se sacude, de un lado a otro. Sus ojos azules se posaban del otro lado del Gran Salón, y se encajaban en un muchacho de séptimo que acababa de entrar, Terrance.

El muchacho no hablo, no movió los labios, ni los brazos, ni siquiera alentó su paso o lo detuvo, solo la miro de vuelta, apaciblemente, sonriendo con los ojos. "Lily?" pregunto Rose, a la vez que volteaba a ver en la dirección en la que esta veía, aunque el muchacho ya había desaparecido entre la multitud, pudo ver la mesa de Ravenclaw y algunas mujeres soltando risitas entre murmullos.

Lily levantó la barbilla y dibujo una suave sonrisa volteando hacía su prima y Scorpious "claro que sí" dijo, sujetando un tenedor.

Rose, Albus y Scorpious intercambiaron miradas por un instante, pero antes de agregar cualquier otra cosa comenzaron a llegar el resto de las lechuzas.

[x]

El sonido de los cláxones y el murmullo de la ciudad ahogaba sus oídos. Las tres muchachas se reían segundos después de que un hombre que caminaba por la banqueta en dirección contraría había casi chocado con un farol por concentrar su atención exclusivamente en ellas. "Esperen al sábado" repetía su prima Vic indicando lo hermosas que se verían en sus vestidos amarillos el día de la boda.

Dieron una vuelta en la esquina y leyeron unas letras plateadas que decían "Madam Boutique" y entraron; a los ojos de los muggles esa era una desgastada pared donde solían venderse estampillas.

Ingresaron a un cuarto mucho más grande de lo que se veía por el exterior, vestidos pasaban volando sobre sus cabezas, seguidos de listones y zapatos. Unas cortinas de satín verde con hilos dorados cubrían los grandes vitrales que dejaban ver el gentío que se conglomeraba en las calles de Londres. Lily camino hacía una de las ventanas mientras pasaba suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre el satín, acercándose a oler el perfume dulzón que las bañaba.

"Preciosa!" un grito extrañamente grave para pertenecer a una mujer hizo que Lily diera un pequeño salto. Una mujer que parecía encontrarse ya en sus cincuentas llego hasta donde se encontraban Vic y Rose, mientras alzaba una mano abrazándolas. Tenía un vestido color magenta demasiado chillón para el gusto de Lily pero que de alguna forma la mantenía elegante e imponente.

Vic ya les había platicado un poco de la personalidad de la mujer, por lo que Rose se aguantaba unas carcajadas. Lily llego hasta ellas esperando pasar desapercibida, pero solo recibió abrazos y elogios por parte de _Madam_.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en unos probadores, Vic y Rose le insistían a Lily para que saliera de una vez, pues llevaban más de cinco minutos esperándola. Esta salió un instante después cubriéndose el pecho.

"Déjame verte" exclamo esta apartando los brazos de Lily quien se cubría apenada.

"Te ves hermosa Lils" dijo entonces Rose acercándose "Has crecido primita" exclamo apuntando a una parte de la muchacha que hizo que ésta se ruborizara.

Guardaron los vestidos cuidadosamente y salieron de la boutique impregnadas en ese perfume dulzón.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más y entraron a un café muggle que se encontraba justo en frente del café en el que Lily había estado unos días antes; diviso la ventana de las flores rojas.

Abrieron la puerta y de nuevo como había ocurrido en la calle, varios hombres y algunas mujeres voltearon a ver a las tres chicas que acababan de entrar. Lily iba detrás de estas dos apenada.

Tomaron un asiento y un hombre moreno de ojos verdes se acerco para tomar su orden.

"Para mi un café latte, para ella un moka frapuccino, y Lily tu un te chai no? Sí un te chai" El muchacho les dirigió una sonrisa, en especial a Rose y se alejo de ahí mientras Vic soltaba una risita por lo bajo.

"Oh! Ya!" susurro ésta "que feliz estoy por ti Vic" dijo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la de su prima, Lily asintió apoyándola, mientras observaba la ventana. El ruido de los pasos fuera del cristal y del viento que se ahogaba con los sonidos de los autos y de la rapidez distrajo a Lily por unos momentos, olvidándose de que estaba ahí y formulo una pregunta de la que se arrepintió instantes después.

"Cómo sabes qué será para siempre?" musitó.

Vic y Rose quien hasta entonces hablaban de la boda voltearon a ver, las mejillas de Lily se ruborizaron y esta continuo "Lo siento, no lo quería decir así, lo que quería preguntar más bien, es cómo sabes que es él, y ya, que solo será él".

Vic sonrió cálidamente. "Lo sé, yo también me hice esa pregunta muchas veces, especialmente después de estar enamorada y descubrir que no funcionaría". Se aclaro la garganta. "Bueno, no que no funcionara, solo no iba a terminar en el mismo lugar. He salido con varios chicos, puedo decir, pero he tenido tres definitivos. Primero estuvo Matt, probablemente no lo recordarán ya que fue muy poco tiempo, pero con él aprendí la responsabilidad que conlleva el tener una relación. Me volvía loca, jugaba Quidditch y alguna vez se me acerco a platicar, hasta la fecha lo siento como mi primer triunfo, estúpido, pero triunfo al fin." Sonrió "Terminamos porque nos dimos cuenta que aun nos hacía falta madurar muchísimo, y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo necesario"

Rose y Lily asintieron, mientras que esta ultima se revolvía un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos.

"Luego estuvo Teddy. Nos veíamos en la escuela y yo siempre lo había encontrado muy dulce y guapo, y me daba mucha pena hablarle, por la razón especial de que lo conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Era tonto, porque cuando éramos niños por ser los únicos en esos entonces nos llevábamos muy bien, y después de que y entrara a Hogwarts a veces lo encontraba y platicábamos un poco. Fue hasta un día en práctica de duelo que me toco con él y le gane, que me confesó que era porque no quería lastimarme. Crecí, bueno, crecimos los dos con esa relación. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que creí que no había nada más, y sé que a eso vas con tu pregunta Lil, cómo saber que ahí termina si ya te habías sentido ahí. Pero es que en ese momento no lo sabes, hasta eso Ted y yo nos peleábamos mucho, teníamos diferencias que eran claves para saber que no funcionaría pero no queríamos preocuparnos. Es un fuego desesperado que sientes que jamás te es suficiente, que sientes que quieres estar con él y que cuando estas con él sientes que lo extrañas. Es ese no sentir suficiente, que confundes con amor. Pero cuando en realidad es él, y ya, no sientes ese ahogamiento, solo sientes que lo es, y que es ese momento es todo y que no necesitas más".

Lily asintió, le parecía una buena explicación, pues ella había sentido también el ahogamiento, ese sentir no suficiente, y de pronto recordó el día que Vic y Teddy terminaron, ella había bajado las escaleras y lo había encontrado mirando al lago, tenía veinte años y lo veía temblar por la espalda. Estaban en vacaciones de navidad, Lily había caminado hasta dónde el estaba y le había dado unas palmadas en la espalda, preguntándole si estaba bien, este le dedico una cálida y sincera sonrisa asintiendo.

"Bueno y por último esta Francis, es esa tranquilidad más que nada, y ese coincidir exacto que no te asfixia pero completa" susurró Vic sonriendo.

"Qué fue de Matt?" preguntó Rose

"Bueno, a él me lo he encontrado un par de veces y hemos platicado. De hecho se caso hace un par de meses también. Y bueno, con Teddy me llevo demasiado bien. Recuerdo que él día que decidí hablar con él para decirle que no estaba feliz él dejo escapar una sonrisa, diciéndome que él tampoco. Nos estábamos ahogando en una relación que no funcionaba por querer complacer al otro. Es un buen hombre, espero que conozca a alguien que lo haga feliz"

[x]

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encontraban observando a sus hijos mientras sostenían una copa de vino en sus manos. Harry repetía para si una y otra vez dos palabras, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba por el cuello y Ron miraba hacía delante horrorizado.

"La que más me ha sorprendido ha sido Lily" decía Hermione "Lo esperaba de Rose, pero Rose tiene dieciséis, Lily catorce no? Siento que es como tú Gins, a su edad"

Ron se volteaba hacía ellos y agregaba "Es lo que más me molesta". Ginny y Hermione reían mientras Harry compartía la misma mirada de preocupación que él. Volvía sus ojos hacía el frente de nuevo y la veía, había dejado de ser una niña silenciosamente y se había convertido en una mujer. El vestido no le había podido haber quedado mejor, y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta dejando caer unos mechones sobre su cuello y espalda; Vic se las había arreglado para colocar unas pequeñas flores blancas entre sus cabellos.

Lily se dio la vuelta sintiendo una mirada en su espalda y se encontró con los cansados ojos verdes de su padre, este sonrió apenado, mientras ella se ruborizaba, saludaba con la mano, éste le devolvía el saludo mientras ella adentraba en la multitud.

Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Lily camino hasta el lago mientras volteaba a ver a su prima Vic, se veía aún más hermosa con ese vestido blanco bordado; cerro los ojos viendo el rostro de Francis, como apaciblemente la observaba caminar hacía el minutos antes, y como sus ojos lo decían todo, sonrió para sí.

"Hey" exclamo alguien detrás de ella. Lily devolvió el saludo sonriendo mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano James, quien ella creía que había crecido considerablemente desde que se metió a los Chudley Cannons. "Vamos a ir por unos tragos, vienes?"

"Pero tengo que cambiarme!" exclamo esta mientras se miraba los tacones y se sujetaba la parte inferior del vestido. James sonrió.

"No, no lo hagas, todos vamos así" dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que esta lo acompañara.

Lily fue hasta él mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y éste hacía lo mismo. Salieron del edificio y James la sujeto del brazo mientras desaparecía con ella.

Apareció de pronto en Hogsmade, el cielo estaba considerablemente más nublado que en la playa donde había sido la boda, y un viento soplaba ahora haciendo eco en las paredes de los establecimientos. LeSivanto una mano tocándose la sien mientras negaba con la cabeza "Jamás me voy a acostumbrar a eso" repitió.

Entraron a las Tres Escobas, la gente que estaba sentada en las mesas más próximas a la mesa los observó con curiosidad, algunos murmurando entre ellos. Lily ya no sabía si era por su padre, o si era tal ves porque su hermano era un jugador famoso, además que era muy guapo. James tiro de su brazo y caminaron hasta la mesa que se encontraba más alejada del resto, justo detrás de una pared. Ahí estaban sentados Albus, Rose, Hugo, Scorpious y Teddy.

"Hey" susurró Lily mientras se sentaba entre Rose y Hugo, frente a su hermano y Teddy. "James no me ha dejado traer ningún abrigo" se quejo, mientras Albus veía a su hermano con reproche. Alguien se acerco hasta ellos para tomar la orden y éste diciendo "Un whiskey de fuego y una cerveza de mantequilla".

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, y estiro su brazo derecho sujetando el de James "Por dios Jimmy!" dijo conteniendo una risa "Perdón, van a ser dos whiskeys de fuego" El hombre asintió y regreso a la barra. Algunos rieron.

"Estábamos hablando de _Madam_ Lily!" dijo Rose mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Lily lanzo un bufido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara "Me estaba volviendo loca" dijo al tiempo en que el hombre regresaba y le entregaba el whisley de fuego.

"Lo sé" hablo Teddy "A mi también casi me ha vuelto loco un par de veces" viendo a Lily a los ojos, al tiempo en que le daba un sorbo a su bebida, ésta miro hacía otro lado incomoda sin saber por qué, y poso su mirada sobre los ojos de su primo. Hugo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior, cuándo Lily se enfoco en ellos sintió un escalofrío al ver lo que se reflejaba, se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. "Lily, qué?" pregunto Hugo.

Lily lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras volteaba a ver a la calle, el viento soplaba y caía una suave llovizna "No lo has visto?" pregunto. "Ver qué?" exclamo Hugo. La muchacha aún de pie lo observo confundida, las manos le temblaban y sujetaba firmemente su varita sin darse cuenta. Albus se puso de pie, tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría.. "Lils qué pasa?" preguntó.

"No lo han visto?" repitió esta de nuevo mientras volteaba a ver hacía fuera.

Teddy la veía sin decir nada, podía ver como la piel se le erizaba mientras observaba la calmada lluvia. "Tal ves deberías dejar de tomar" dijo Scorpious haciendo que Rose soltará una pequeña risa.

"Había alguien afuera" susurro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta aún empuñando su varita, algunos magos la veían. "Ey Lil!" grito James a sus espaldas, pero ésta no se detuvo y abrió la puerta demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiese decirle algo más y salió corriendo de ahí. Teddy y Albus se pararon de un brinco.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta sintió como el viento le golpeaba en el pecho y las delgadas gotas de lluvia se le colaban en los ojos y en los oídos, se quitó los tacones de golpe y empezó a correr. No veía nada, ni sabía a dónde iba, pero sentía que hacía ahí _se_ había ido. Llego al final de un callejón, sintiendo sus músculos temblar bajo el vestido, mientras el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. Escucho como Al y Teddy la llamaban desde atrás, fue entonces cuando distinguió otra voz diciendo su nombre. Giro la cabeza hacía su derecha y vio una sombra negra meterse a un calleja angosta, levanto la varita y se adentro en ella, pero algo había en el piso que la hizo perder el equilibrio; todo se hizo negro.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, dejando escapar un chillido al sentir una punzada de dolor en la nuca, estiro la mano tocándose el cuello y sintió algo caliente y húmedo resbalar por él. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared que le quedaba detrás, y alzó la vista tratando de ver algo en la penumbra. Sentía la lluvia golpearle la cabeza y diviso una salida justo arriba de ella, tal ves demasiado alta. Trato de ponerse de pie, al tiempo en que soltaba unas lagrimas, se había roto el algo, se llevo el puño a la boca para no gritar.

"Lily!" la voz de Teddy se empezaba a oír cerca. Tanteo el piso y encontró su varita, alzando el brazo dejo escapar una cadena de luces rojas que subían hasta la superficie. Los destellos rojizos llegaban hasta la luz y volvían a caer, centro la vista en ellos, tratando de despejar su mente del dolor, los veía subir y subir, y luego caer haciendo remolinos frente a ella, iluminando el lugar donde se encontraba, las sombras que se hacían con la delgada luz, y en ellas vio una sombra mucho más profunda frente a ella, ahogo un grito.

"LILY!" la voz de Teddy se escucho por arriba el hueco, ya no habían destellos rojos como los que había visto danzar desde lejos. "Lily!" volvió a gritar.

La muchacha abrió los ojos viendo a la nada "Lily!" volvió a gritar éste quien ahora se encontraba con Albus viéndola desde arriba. Ésta reacciono lentamente y solo dejo escapar un bufido. "Puedes moverte?" pregunto Teddy.

Lily dejo escapar un gruñido al tiempo en que trataba de ponerse de pie. Dejo escapar más lágrimas. "No" dijo. "Tranquila" dijo entonces, mientras se volteaba hacía Albus.

"Tal vez tenga que ir a San Mungo" dijo este sin preocuparse en esconder el miedo en su voz. Albus asintió, mientras volteaba a ver hacía la calle. "Voy a bajar por ella" exclamo Teddy mientras el otro asentía con preocupación.

"Lumos!"

Unos minutos después Teddy se encontraba ya dentro de esa cueva, acercándose a Lily. Sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón cuando la veía. El maquillaje se le había corrido por las lagrimas y la lluvia, se había acostado en posición fetal sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. "Lil" susurro, acercándose hasta ella y pasándole una mano por la mejilla, tenía los ojos apretados y sollozaba. "Esta bien, estas bien" repetía. Ésta se incorporo y Teddy la envolvió en sus brazos, cuando lo hizo sintió algo caliente resbalar por su cuello. Observo el lugar, parecía una fosa cualquiera, no tenía entradas ni salidas más que la de arriba, nada en ella le llamaba la atención, bajo la vista y vio con horror que lo que había sentido en el cuello de Lily era sangre. La sujeto más fuerte. "Voy, vamos a San Mungo Al" dijo al tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie en ese lugar.

"Sujétate de mi cuello" le susurraba al oído y ésta lo hacía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste, a la vez que desaparecía.


	4. Tormenta

_**Gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo lo escribí hace varias semanas ya, solamente no había tenido la oportunidad de corregirlo y subirlo. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**4. Expedientes**

"Dice que no recuerda nada" dijo Ginny al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación número 412 del hospital San Mungo; se frotaba las manos nerviosamente mientras su esposo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, se miraron.

Harry volteo a ver a su ahijado quién se encontraba a su lado junto con sus dos hijos y su sobrino Hugo, y pidió de nuevo que le contasen lo que había pasado.

"Fue muy raro" exclamó Hugo "Estaba viendo la lluvia, había empezado a caer de la nada, y de pronto Lily me volteo a ver y se paro de un salto. Dijo que había visto algo fuera y cuando ninguno de nosotros reacciono salió a buscarlo".

"Le pedimos que se detuviera, pero solo siguió corriendo" dijo Albus

"Y jamás vieron a nadie?" pregunto su padre. Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Harry alzó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos; Ginny había desaparecido al final del pasillo y acababa de regresar con Ron y Hermione quienes se veían casi tan preocupados como ella.

"Lo único que puedo decirte, es que sea lo que sea que ella haya visto o creído ver, fue la lluvia la que la llevo hasta esa fosa" exclamo Teddy "No había nada ahí".

Harry asintió de nuevo, Hermione se aproximo hasta él "La prensa esta esperando, he tratado de echarlos, pero realmente no han incumplido nada" éste asintió y se dio la vuelta, agradeciéndole a Teddy por haberla traído.

"Podemos entrar a verla?" le preguntó entonces Albus a su madre, quien volteaba a ver hacía la puerta.

"Sí, pero no mucho tiempo" dijo dándose la vuelta mientras su hermano Ron la abrazaba e iban a buscar a Harry.

Hugo, James, Albus y Teddy entraron a la habitación. Las paredes tenían un color pistache demasiado pálido y unas cortinas color azul que propiciaban un ambiente aún más nauseabundo, habían cuadros en las paredes, las mesas próximas a la cama estaban llenas de flores y regalos que familiares y amigos habían mandado. Lily estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro de pociones, alzó la mirada lentamente y su rostro dibujo una débil sonrisa. "Hey" musito.

Albus llego hasta ella mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura y le tomaba de la mano.

"Tengo examen de pociones terminando las vacaciones y no quiero que se me olvidé nada" dijo justificándose. Aunque la felicidad que sentía al verlos era honesta, se veía pálida y cansada.

"Qué paso Lily?" pregunto su hermano

La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció, y cerro los ojos por un instante, sus ojos miraron hacía la izquierda y luego hacía el frente de nuevo. "No me acuerdo" dijo.

Albus bajo la mirada mientras asentía, y luego alzaba la cara para voltear a ver a los demás que venían con él. Su hermana dejaba escapar un bostezo obligándolo a ponerse de pie. "Te dejamos, para que duermas" y se inclinaba dándole un beso en la frente. James también la abrazaba, como Hugo y salían de ahí, Albus cerraba la puerta tras de sí mientras observaba a Teddy quedarse en la habitación.

Teddy se le quedaba observando, disgustado en su interior sin saber si debía o no formular la pregunta que se clavaba en su cerebro. Lily le sostenía la mirada por unos minutos, y luego bajaba la vista para leer de nuevo su libro de pociones.

Éste la vio por unos minutos más, observó sus manos pasar con decisión las páginas de su libro. Se aclaro la garganta pero no dijo nada, entonces camino hacia la puerta y puso la mano en la perilla.

"Gracias" exclamo Lily de pronto.

El muchacho se quedo helado por un momento olvidando lo que hacía ahí, abrió la puerta y desapareció.

[x]

La lluvia caía sobre los techos del castillo con intensidad, mientras el viento acariciaba los fríos ladrillos de los muros haciendo que fuera imposible concentrarse.

Una muchacha de dieciséis años se encontraba sentada en su ventana, el cabello rojo le llegaba hasta el pecho, con una mejilla apoyada al cristal seguía con los dedos las gotas que caían velozmente por él. Podía escuchar el eco de la lluvia vibrando en la pared.

Veía los árboles del bosque prohibido, moverse desesperadamente, como si fuesen a huir de esa tormenta y a esconderse por siempre de la oscuridad. Un trueno la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, pero fue la puerta que se cerro súbitamente la que llamo aún más su atención.

"Por favor, bájate de ahí" dijo una chica con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, vestía su túnica y corbata de Griffindor; se sentó sobre una cama.

La muchacha de la ventana volvió a dejar que la lluvia capture sus ojos, como si la otra jamás la hubiese interrumpido.

"Vamos Lily! El vidrio podría romperse" insistió la chica.

"Claro que no" contesto la otra mientras giraba un poco para apoyar la espalda en la ventana mientras columpiaba los pies retando a la niña quien solo negó con la cabeza.

"Qué pasa contigo y la lluvia?" pregunto, mientras Lily se levantaba y salía de la habitación sin dirigirle ninguna palabra.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, y corrió por la escalera de caracol mientras la canción se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda quién le dijo algo a lo que no presto atención.

Camino y camino hasta llegar a una de las grandes puertas que daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts, escuchando solo la melodía en su cabeza, las gotas de lluvia eran silenciosas para ella, como sus pasos y como el viento. Llego hasta el lago, estirando el cuello en la superficie para ver su reflejo, pero este se encontraba constantemente interrumpido.

[x]

Se despertó sobresaltado al tiempo que tomaba su varita, tardo unos minutos en comprehender que lo que escuchaba era el viento y la lluvia. Se incorporo en la cama mientras se limpiaba con el brazo las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente, dio un suspiro al tiempo en que giraba la cabeza para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el cabello alborotado, e instintivamente se paso una mano por él tratando de acomodarlo.

Había tenido una pesadilla que era incapaz de recordar, arrugaba los ojos que le ardían por el sudor frío que había caído en ellos. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama mientras estiraba el brazo izquierdo sintiendo la soledad del otro lado, la soledad y el vacío.

Se giro unos tres cuartos hacía el otro lado divisando el reloj en su cómoda, eran diez para las cinco de la mañana, apretó los dientes mientras se incorporaba de nuevo. Salió del cuarto encendiendo la luz de su pequeño apartamento. La lluvia seguía golpeando fuertemente el techo y el viento no le hacía justicia. Calentó una taza de café mientras tomaba el _profeta_ y se sentaba a leerlo sobre el sofá.

Descontando unos pequeños incidentes el mundo había estado tranquilo esos días, pero hasta él sabía de cosas que no figuraban en los periódicos. En el ultimo año habían ocurrido cuatro desapariciones. Para alguien que no supiera lo que él sabia, esas personas no tenían relación alguna entre sí.

Robert Conrad era un excursionista alemán quien había decidido irse de viaje a Australia, llevaba meses juntando sus ahorros para el viaje que él le había descrito a sus amigos como_ el viaje de su vida_, y definitivamente lo había sido durante un tiempo. Se habría ido tanto a las islas como al desierto, coleccionando fantásticas experiencias, y luego en Abril habría decidido ir a un lugar completamente nuevo y desconocido, le habría prometido a una chica que había conocido allí llevarla cuando el lugar le fuera lo suficientemente familiar para no causarle inconvenientes. Pero Robert con temor de que alguien más descubriera lo mismo que él, habría partido antes de tiempo sin decirle a nadie, y fue solamente cuando después de mes y medio - _que fue la última vez que fue visto con certeza _– la tercera lechuza llego a su casa en Alemania sin una carta de respuesta, obligando al consulado alemán en Australia a trabajar en conjunto con los aurores de allí, que descubrieron que nadie había escuchado de él o de su paradero.

Teddy le dio un sorbo a su café mientras observaba a Robert Conrad sonreírle a alguien que no aparecía en el cuadro, el muchacho sostenía a una gran serpiente con los brazos mientras una chica se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, según el expediente que tenía sobre la mesa el nombre de la chica era Annethe, y éste otro le había prometido el mejor viaje de su vida. Teddy creía que los conceptos que Robert solía utilizar para sus viajes, según la información obtenida de sus amigos y su diario, siempre eran demasiado determinantes.

Teddy asentó la taza de café sobre la mesa al tiempo en que sonaba un fuerte trueno, el ruido le hizo sobresaltarse e inclinarse sobre la mesa, había sonado como si un rayo hubiese caído solo a unos metros de él, las lámparas se tambalearon, y la fotografía de un hombre canoso que se reía estrepitosamente cayó al suelo, éste se agachó para recoger la fotografía al tiempo en que sonreía tristemente y la guardaba en un folder cercano al de Robert Conrad.

Después de darse una rápida ducha se vistió poniéndose una túnica azul oscura, casi negra, se acomodo el cabello sin llegar a peinarse, tomo su maletín, al tiempo en que abría la puerta de su departamento y desaparecía a la mitad del pasillo.

Llego después de casi cuarenta minutos al concurrido ministerio de magia, saludaba con la cabeza al resto de los trabajadores y este le devolvían el saludo; alguna mujer paso muy cerca de él sonriéndole pícaramente y este simplemente le contesto con la cabeza, lo que al parecer ésta encontró muy ofensivo.

Tomo uno de los elevadores y presiono el botón número cinco que era el departamento de Aurores, las puertas de éste se abrieron, entro al tiempo en que un muchacho cruzaba el pasillo frente a él, éste se detuvo.

"Hey Teddy" saludo de pronto haciendo una ademán y deteniéndose.

"Hola Charlie" contesto Teddy algo desganado, no porque no quisiera saludarlo, sino porque estaba muy cansado debido a la lenta noche que había pasado. Charlie y Teddy eran amigos desde el primer día en el expreso Hogwarts, éste venía de una familia de muggles y no podía dejar de contarle a Teddy en ese entonces lo maravilloso que había sido recibir la carta; horas después habrían quedado los dos en la casa de Griffindor, y habrían sido amigos los años siguientes en el colegio, y posteriormente durante los años de entrenamiento.

"Recuerdas a Darla?" pregunto abruptamente el muchacho obligando a Teddy a desprenderse de esos recuerdos, para aferrarse a otros.

"Darla?" pregunto éste de vuelta "La chica de Ravenclaw?"

"Sí! Bueno es su cumpleaños, y nos ha invitado a su fiesta y…" Teddy lo interrumpió de pronto dejando escapar un bufido "Vamos Ted! No has salido desde Jenny" dicho comentario solamente agrando la mueca del otro.

Teddy negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía "Creo que debería quedarme y tratar de adelantar algo" exclamo.

"Adelantar qué? No vas a encontrarlos sentado en la sala de tu departamento Ted. Además no hay nuevas pistas, se desvanecieron, es como si nunca hubiesen existido" dijo Charlie mientras se aclaraba la garganta "Se que suena horrible, pero debemos esperar a que ocurra de nuevo, cruzando los dedos porque esta vez sea diferente, para descubrir que demonios sucede"

Teddy se quedo callado, era horrible, pero no por serlo era mentira. Se quedo callado. "Dónde?" pregunto.

"Recuerdas donde vivía Ica?" Teddy asintió "Bueno pues ahí es."

El muchacho asintió mientras el otro le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y seguía por su camino, dándose la vuelta y gritándole "Nos vemos a las diez!"

[x]

La música podía escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta, así como el murmullo y las risas de las personas en el interior. Teddy se balanceaba sin darse cuenta sobre sus talones tratando de descubrir cual era la decisión correcta. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa, cuando se detuvo en seco bajo un farol, la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le vino a la mente. Charlie tenía razón, hace casi un año ya que Jenny se había ido, y hace casi un año que el no veía a sus amigos por cuestiones ajenas al trabajo; se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta y se vio de nuevo en esa casa, a la que no iba desde esos veranos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de Auror, sonrió para sí. Camino hacia el patio, el cual recordaba claramente, y mientras llegaba hasta allí veía demasiadas caras familiares que le saludaban más con sorpresa que con alegría, pero todas iban seguidas de un abrazo o unas palmadas. De pronto extraño el último año de Hogwarts.

Llego hasta la sala que estaba a oscuras, pero en la que podía escuchar las risitas de alguna pareja no muy lejos de él, y no pudo evitar que su ser interior riera también; abrió las puertas.

Los árboles del jardín estaban iluminados por lucecillas blancas que volaban entre las hojas y raíces, se alzaba una lona blanca que flotaba sobre las cabezas de la gente que bebía y platicaba allí. Diviso a Ica y a Charlie.

"Hey" musito al llegar a su lado. Ica se le lanzo a los brazos "Teddy!" exclamo.

"Oig, me ahorcas un poco Angelica" exclamo este haciendo que la muchacha se aleje con ligero desagrado.

"El que no te haya visto hace años, no quiere decir que me puedas decir así, ehhh?" exclamo ésta mientras le daba con el puño suavemente en el pecho, el muchacho rió.

"Pensé que tal ves Charlie no lograría convencerte" dijo esta sonriendo, al momento en que Teddy le formulaba una pregunta, mientras el otro chico se alejaba por un momento.

"Y Darla?" preguntó, Ica sonreía de una forma en la que éste ya conocía "Sabes como es, en el momento en el que ha aparecido Tom, decidieron mejor ir a otro lado, pero no importa, dejo la música y el alcohol" dijo a la vez que le tendía un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano. Teddy sonrió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y observaba el pasto húmedo; hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en compañía de sus amigos, que una parte de él había olvidado como era.

Un grito detrás de él lo hizo voltearse demasiado rápido derramando un poco de su bebida, mientras Ica soltaba una carcajada y Charlie se acercaba a ellos cantando alguna canción. "Eres todo un auror" dijo esta.

"Lo siento Ted, no era mi intención asustarte con mi melodiosa y perfecta voz" exclamo Charlie mientras levantaba los brazos y se echaba ligeramente para atrás, mientras le miraba a los ojos movía los labios formando una "o" mientras inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante.

"Por qué yo no había visto eso" exclamo de pronto mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de Teddy quién le volteaba a ver cuestionándolo con los ojos, el muchacho movía la cabeza apuntándole a un viejo roble enfrente de ellos.

Debajo del árbol había un grupo cuatro muchachas, que desde dónde ellos estaban se veía que platicaban alegremente sujetando sus bebidas. Desde la distancia, o al menos desde el punto de vista que tenían, se veían despreocupadas y vivaces, de alguna forma diferentes a las demás mujeres que estaban allí, una en particular llamo la atención de Teddy.

Una muchacha a quien este solo le veía el perfil, llevaba el cabello castaño suelto hasta el pecho, un vestido de coctel blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo. Imagino que la chica estaba contando una historia, pues movía los brazos trazando círculos en el aire frente a ella, y las otras mujeres reían al unísono.

Charlie le dio una palmada a Teddy en la espalda y los dos caminaron en dirección a las muchachas, mientras sus pasos hacían un sonido húmedo sobre el pasto, al tiempo en que se aproximaban al grupo, la chica a la que Teddy había estado observando segundos antes, había alzado el cuello para ver quien se acercaba y lo había seguido con la mirada poniéndolo raramente incómodo.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellas, Teddy se percato que las otras muchachas murmuraban algo por lo bajo mientras se veían las unas a las otras. La chica que lo había observado salió del circulo y camino segura hasta él, deteniéndose tan solo a dos pasos. La chica sonreía de una forma tan familiar que éste sintió escalofríos en su nuca; ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos divertidamente, levantando la cabeza pues este aun le sacaba varios centímetros de altura.

Entonces Teddy se percató de varias cosas en un momento, cosas que no había podido apreciar en la distancia y en la oscuridad; la muchacha hablo y la voz que salió de su boca no era la que él recordaba, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos.

"Teddy" dijo esta a la vez que miraba hacia el piso y se recogía un mechón rojizo que le rosaba la mejilla. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, su amigo Charlie dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, y él soltó un susurro casi inaudible para todos menos para la mujer en frente de él, _Lily_ dijo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante a sus amigas quienes reían por lo bajo, mientras estiraba el brazo tomando del codo al muchacho y caminando más allá del roble, bajo un árbol cubierto de luciérnagas, llegando a hasta él, ésta le soltó, mientras se paraba en frente.

El muchacho solamente la miraba sorprendido sin saber qué decir; abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de formular algo, pero no lo logro. Lily alzo la mirada nuevamente encontrándose con sus ojos.

"No me has reconocido verdad?" pregunto entonces ésta.

"No te veo desde…" comenzó a decir éste y se callo de pronto, sintiendo como el olor de San Mungo invadía su nariz. Lily endureció el semblante.

"Has estado ocupado siendo un auror" susurro ella bajando la cara, Teddy sintió dicho comentario como un reproche, y como una punzada directa al corazón.

Después de que había ocurrido aquel incidente el día de la boda de Victorie, Teddy tan solo la había visto dos días después del suceso. La había visto leyendo un libro de pociones, sobre la cama, sus ojos se posaban en las paginas pero él sabía que veían mucho más allá de ellas. Cuando su madre y ellos le habían preguntado si recordaba algo, ésta había dicho que no, pero se le había quedado grabado en la mente, el momento en el qué este salía de la habitación, ella había susurrado un "gracias", pero qué podría agradecer si no lo recordaba, inclusive si sus padres le hubiesen dicho que él la había sacado de allí, el agradecimiento era sincero; jamás se había podido sacar esa idea de la mente. Y con los meses dejo de verla, a la vez que su trabajo como Auror se intensificaba, perdió el contacto especialmente con ella, como una maldición dejaron de coincidir en las festividades y reuniones familiares. Ya habían pasado dos años.

Quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería decirle que ella se había apartado pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso pregunto "Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en Hogwarts?"

"Es viernes" dijo ésta como si eso contestará su pregunta "Conoces a Zach, el hermano de Darla, es novio de mi amiga Carol" exclamo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a una muchacha que bailaba con un chico a unos metros de ellos.

Teddy la observo durante unos segundos, él también se había escapado un par de veces de Hogwarts pero siempre le había dicho a su padrino; y no quería preguntarle eso y sonar tan adulto y sobreprotector. "No, no lo saben" dijo ésta de pronto haciendo que éste se sobresaltara, preguntándose si acaso lo había pensado en voz alta.

Algo había cambiado y Teddy no lograba descifrar que era. Lily volteaba por momentos nerviosamente, como si estuviese esperando algo; conocía esa mirada impaciente en varios aurores que habían tomado parte en la guerra, los ojos a los que de alguna forma les habían robado la paz. Y sin embargo, entre tanto y tanto lo miraba a él directo a los ojos, demasiado rápido.

"Regresarás hoy a Hogwarts?" pregunto entonces

"En teoría, iba a quedarme con Carol, pero parece que ya no" diciéndolo Teddy y Lily voltearon a ver, observando en la lejanía a Carol y a Zach que parecían estarse despidiendo de los demás, para ya irse de ahí. La chica se dio la vuelta y le hizo un ademán a Lily de que se comunicarían después.

"Osh" dejo escapar Lily con un bufido. Teddy levantó la cabeza y observo las luciérnagas enredarse en las finas hojas de los arbustos cercanos, separando los labios sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

"Podrías quedarte conmigo" exclamo de pronto, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con inmensa curiosidad "Digo, podría dormir en el sofá y mañana te dejo en Hogsmade"

"No es para tanto" dijo esta si contestarle realmente, mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos de nuevo.

"No, de verdad" dijo este más seguro de sí "Es tarde, no vas a ir a Hogsmade ahora para tratar de entrar a Hogwarts sin que se den cuenta, además es peligroso"

Lily lo miro arqueando una ceja por lo último que acababa de decir pero no agrego nada más; pero asintió con la cabeza.

[x]

El viaje en el viejo Mustang azul de Teddy fue más surreal de lo que Lily podría haber esperado. Se había limitado a pegar la mejilla sobre la ventanilla y a observar las casas de los muggles pasar; sus ojos capturaron varias ventanas de luz amarilla que brillaba hacia el interior, familias cenando, y parejas dándose las buenas noches, ni siquiera los faroles de la calle tenían esa clase de luz.

El muchacho se limitó a manejar, en silencio, observando las calles y las señales de transito, no por que no quisiera hablar sino porque no sabía que sería bueno decir. Además de que se sentía bastante confundido por haberse acercado a ella de la forma en que lo hizo, sin reconocerla. Después de unos minutos Teddy tomo una carretera que estaba casi vacía, y el paisaje que cambió abruptamente, hizo aun más silencioso y surreal el viaje.

Un trueno en el cielo saco a Lily de sus pensamientos, al tiempo en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el parabrisas, separo la mejilla de la ventana y dejo de ver hacia el bosque que se alzaba por los lados de la calle; la radio tocaba algo de música Jazz.

Teddy la volteo a ver por un instante, la sentía incomoda de alguna forma, más que incomoda la percibía nerviosa por algo, le daba impresión de que era por la lluvia pero no dijo nada.

Después de media hora vieron aparecer algunas casas en el firmamento, y ésta volvió a apoyar la mejilla en la ventana. En cinco minutos Teddy estaría estacionando el coche, y ambos correrían hacía la puerta, protegiéndose con sus brazos de la tormenta.

Lily diviso un alto edificio de departamentos blancos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí entraron a un pequeño elevador. Segundos después de entrar al número 36, vio algunas estanterías, con fotos de los padres de Teddy y luego los de ella, así como de sus amigos de Hogwarts y el departamento de aurores, sonrió para sí con tristeza, se habían convertido en dos desconocidos. Ella había madurado, y crecido, y de pronto no sabia como abordar las cosas con él, se pregunto si era una idea aislada. Escucho la voz de Teddy articular algo desde la cocina, pero no entendió lo que le decía.

Siempre le había encantado espiar casas ajenas, y más que espiar, sentía una fascinación por encontrar cosas que le pertenecieran a otras personas, como tesoros antiguos en un palacio, historias etéreas de otras vidas. Camino hasta la sala y sin preguntar prendió la chimenea, al tiempo en que se hincaba frente a ella estirando las palmas de las manos, a las lenguas danzantes.

Teddy llego cuando ésta se sentaba delante del fuego, y se quedo parado allí como si no quisiera interrumpir un tipo de ritual que pocas personas tienen el privilegió de ver. Lily saco su varita, y susurro algo que nadie más que ella pudo escuchar, segundos después, el muchacho observó como las pequeñas llamas tomaban la forma de aves, y centauros, que bailaban al ritmo de la tormenta.

"Crees en las coincidencias?" preguntó ésta haciendo que el muchacho brincara un poco. Saliendo de la sorpresa, camino hasta ella, al tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado y le tendía una taza de chocolate caliente. "No creer en las coincidencias, es como creer en el destino no?"

"Qué clase de coincidencias?" pregunto éste.

"Oh, no sé, solo decía" dijo esta volteándose con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que sujetaba la taza de chocolate y se encogía de hombros.

El viento golpeo una de las ventanas del segundo piso. "Siempre me ha gustado la lluvia" continuó esta "Siento que aunque sea algo tan común, hay un poco de magia en ella. Siento que desenvuelve los objetos, que le quita las mascarás a las personas, y a la vez te permite ver un poco más allá, como una lupa"…


	5. NA

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y los favoritos!  
Este semestre estuvo algo más pesado de lo que pensé, y tuve muy poco tiempo de escribir, y de aclarar por donde va esta historia. Pero... Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que puliré un poco el siguiente capitulo que ya casi está terminado, y espero subirlo antes de navidad : )**


End file.
